


Fireflies

by XxFandomTrashxX



Series: The Songs of Our Past Weigh a Heavy Toll On Our Future [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Child Abuse, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Depressed Dean Winchester, Drunk John Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobic John Winchester, Human Balthazar (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lesbian Character, Lucifer is the good older brother, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Supportive Novak Family, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Writer Chuck Shurley, michael is a huge dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: High school is one of the hardest times in your life, trying to fit in, find yourself, and just get to the next day, but how wild it be if you were moving around all the time? Or never had parents there to help you, well, Dean has faced that pain his whole live, but at least now he has people to lean on, his real family, the Singers, his brother Sam, and his friends. With an unsupportive and alcohol abusing father, Dean has to try an live a secret life and keep Sam’s the same so they don’t get hurt anymore, but sometimes, you can’t always protect those you love, and sometimes you hurt them on accident in the process... join Dean and his brother as they navigate through high school, falling in love, and dealing with the drama it throws at you.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Harry Spangler/Ed Zeddmore, Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Series: The Songs of Our Past Weigh a Heavy Toll On Our Future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332467
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The summer has flown by, seemingly every minute wasted, John having been gone most of the time and Sammy with him, Dean was left alone, watching TV, porn, whatever he could find. But towards the end of summer they moved, again, but to Dean and Sammy’s surprise and awe, it was back to where they had lived at one point, sure, a different house, but they were back, back in Lebanon, Kansas, the place they had grown up in, well, until they got old enough to join their dad on his trips around the US. Dean wasn’t too happy with moving back since he didn’t want to grow attached again just for his father to make them leave, but Sammy seemed to be ecstatic about it, that being the main reason he kept his mouth shut and acted like it was all alright.

Well, now it’s the first day of school, they still have their boxes filled, but they have the essentials unpacked. Dean sits in the driver’s seat of the Impala, all the windows rolled down and ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ blasting on the radio. Sam feels indifferent about his older brother’s taste in music, save for a select few he feels strongly about, whether negative or positive depends on the song and artist, but he keeps his opinion to himself since the only things that bring joy to his older brother are food, Baby, porn, and his music. 

They roll up to the school, Dean turning the music down while he maneuvers through the winds leading to the parking lot, “So, you’re a freshman now... I bet you’re excited,” Dean says, a smile on his face, he looks over at Sam for a moment before turning back to the road.

“Yeah, not the best year to move to a... different school...” Sam says, unsure of how to describe it, the school technically ‘new’ since they left when he was first entering middle school. “What about you? You’re a junior, I’m sure being a freshmen doesn’t equate to being a junior in any way.”

“Eh, I’m almost out of school and so close to having full freedom, but besides that, there’s nothing special about being a junior, sophomore and junior year are those two boring middle years, your not new to high school and you’ve figured most of the hierarchy out by sophomore year at the latest, but it’s not really something to write home about, just another year of school, unlike freshmen year, get ready for hazing, especially since you’re technically one of the new kids,” he pulls into a parking spot, throwing the car in park and removes the keys. He turns to Sam, a sympathetic smile in his face as he pats shoulder, getting out of the car after Sam smiles at him hesitantly.

“So it’s hell when you enter high school” Sam asks while Dean gets in the back seat, grabbing their backpacks and throwing Sam’s to him.

“Yes,” he states solemnly, staring at Sam with a deathly serious expression before turning and walking around the car, Sam coming over to walk by him, “You have real, real gym class this year, take showers whenever you get time after gym, keep all of your stuff in a locker with a lock so no one can see you, and if you can’t put it in there or need it soon after, don’t take your eyes off it.” 

“So people can’t steal it?”

“Exactly. Don’t take your time between classes for granted, go to the bathroom or they’ll murder you or publicly humiliate you, more so than middle school. Be prepared for class, over prepared is best just in case something comes up. Last but not least,” he holds the door open for a group of ladies walking in, staring at them with a smile when they do, Sam going in after and Dean following, Dean moves in front of Sam, gripping his shoulders tightly, “God, don’t be a nerd, don’t show them who you really are, high schoolers are like piranhas, and that’s a compliment,” he finishes.

“Um, okay, will do..” Sam says hesitantly, looking over Dean, “Oh my-“

“Oh God, is that... is that... Sam Winchester?” A familiar voice calls, Dean turning around and immediately regretting his decision, “And Dean too? This is a nightmare...” Ed says, staring at the two.

“Don’t be so rude, the Winchester’s have a reputation, not a good one, but a reputation...” Bela states with a smile.

Harry and Meg just stand there, Meg has a small grin on her face, while Harry has one of terror, the young, dirty blonde male that stands behind the group wearing a look of confusion and amusement.

“Oh, shut up you bitch, no one cares about what you have to say...” Dean says, absentmindedly waving her off. 

“Um, actually, people do, I’m the class president, and I have been for the past three years,” Bela says, scoffing lightly.

“Since when did the student body’s IQ drop..? Why this cheap whore out of all of them..?” Dean whispers to Sam, jabbing his thumb in Bela’s direction.

“Excuse me? The new 9th graders are actually some of the most intelligent in the school, all because of my leadership,” she brags.

“I’m sure they are, what I want to know is why you’re hanging out with two 10th graders, though..” Dean says, taking a few steps towards her, the sounds of bustling students growing louder and louder as the time the bell rings gets closer and closer.

“Three, actually, Balthazar back there is also in the 10th grade,” she replies, sounding unimpressed as she pushes her hair back.

“Balthazar? Like the angel?” Sam inquires.

“Yes, you’re correct,” Balthazar chimes before returning to silence.

“Guys, we have ten minutes to get our stuff and get to class, let’s hurry so we can get there on time...” Harry practically begs, mainly directing it towards Bela.

Bela sighs, “Ugh, fine, I’m watching you, Winchesters, especially you, Sammy...” she warns, turning on her heel to leave, the three males following. 

“Jesus, she gets on my nerves...” Dean whines.

“Yeah, mine too, but she’s in my class, so I have to put up with her every day...” Sam groans.

“Well, don’t be afraid to text me if anyone causes problems, get to your locker, get yourself sorted, and head to class, you don’t want to be late on the first day,” Dean says, patting Sam’s shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll see you at lunch,” Sam says with a small smile, Dean returning the gesture as they walk, separating at the four way intersection in the halls, the pair going opposite ways.

Class flies by, before the two know it, the day’s over, their friends from when they previously going to school here surprised by their return, but happy and excited all the same. Charlie accompanies them on their trip to the Impala, them offering her a ride, an offer that she graciously rejects. On their way to the car, Dean freezes around the edge of the sidewalk, bordering the street, he stares at a boy not too far away from him, the popsicle Charlie stoke for him barely hanging in his mouth as it drops open slightly at the other male. The boy looks like an absolute angel, a bee resting on the tip of his nose as he sniffs a rose the school asked as decoration, a small smile on his face as he stares down at the creature with his bright blue eyes, his short black hair messy, but in an oddly neat way, definitely different than Dean’s general hairstyle. The two boys next to him laugh, talking to each other, one Dean remembers as Balthazar, but the other, shorter one with amber eyes and medium length brown hair being someone Dean doesn’t recognize, but seems to catch Sam’s eye, his expression similar to that of Dean’s, but more emphasized.

Charlie laughs, placing her hands on the Winchester’s shoulders, “Those are the Novak’s, that’s Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar, their first year was last year, to they’re still relatively fresh meat, go easy on ‘em, loverboys...” she says with a large smile, a newer Nissan pulling up, Gabriel and Balthazar get in the back, Castiel getting in the front passenger’s seat, waving at the group.

Dean hesitantly waves back, Charlie emphatically, and Sam’s small and hardly noticeable.

The car pulls away, Charlie sighing softly, “Well, looks like this is where we part ways, huh?” She asks.

“At least until tomorrow,” Sam says with a chuckle, pointing the end of the popsicle in no particular direction.

“How old are they?” Dean asks before Charlie has the chance to say goodbye.

“Uh... Cas is sixteen and Balth and Gabe are both fifteen..” she says, seemingly unsure of her words accuracy.

“Hm, then why didn’t I see Cas in class?” Dean asks.

“Because they were out for most of the day and were probably hiding during the assembly, but expect him to be there tomorrow, and Gabe in your’s, Sammy.”

Sam’s face flushed slightly at this, but he looks away, both Dean and Charlie chuckling at this, “Good luck sexing those boys, no one’s been able to break them yet, at least not Cas, and no long lasting relationship with Gabriel...” Charlie says through a sigh, “Anyways, I’ll see you two bitches tomorrow!” She moves her hands down slightly, smacking them sharply on the back before walking away.

The two males hiss, mumbling a small ‘Cya’, accompanied by a dirty look as she walks away. They head to the car after she enters the building again, talking about their day, they pull up into the driveway, their dad’s car now gone, they shake it off as nothing since he never shares his schedule with them, but one thing Dean can’t shake off, no matter how he tries is his new neighbor, especially when he makes eye contact with the blue eyed boy after exiting the car, swallowing harshly and considering his options, “U-uh... hello, neighbor...!” He says in a wavering tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, he couldn’t even keep his voice flat, he doesn’t even know Castiel, only that he’s really cute and has two brothers, but other than that, he knows nothing about the other boy.

Castiel stares at Dean for a moment, looking him over before locking eyes with him, it takes him a few seconds to recover and respond, “Oh, hello, neighbor,” he says with a small wave, smiling nervously. Dean notes that there’s only a small wire fence separating their land, both owning a decent amount, a small garden in the Novak’s backyard and their cottage is about an acre away from the Whinchester’s home. 

“Uh, so you go to the high school here..?” Dean asks, feeling stupid that that’s the question he came up with, he can practically feel Sammy’s gaze burning through him.

“Yep! We just moved here last year,” Cas replies cheerfully.

“Huh, we just moved back,” Dean throws his keys into his left hand, outstretching his right, “I’m Dean, by the way, and that’s my little brother Sammy,” he states when Cas shakes his hand.

“I’m Castiel, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Dean, Sam,” he says.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well!” Dean says emphatically. 

The three stand there in awkward silence until Sam pipes up, “Hey, Dean? Can we go in and start unpacking?”

“Uh, yeah! Here’s the key, I’ll grab our backpacks,” he says, throwing the house key over to Sam, before opening the back door of the impala to grab their backpacks.

“I guess I’ll leave you too it, don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it,” Cas says with a small smile.

“Thanks, Cas, I’ll come over and ask you to help, should I need it,” Dean responds with a seemingly confident smile, pocketing the keys to Baby.

Cas watches him as he makes his way inside, the two waving once more before Dean enters the house, Sam standing a few feet before him and staring at him as he enters, a grin on his face. “Do you like him?” He asks after the door closes.

“Uh, no?” Dean says quickly, “I don’t even know him, Sammy.”

“I saw how you were staring at him...”

“I saw how you were staring at his brother, Gabe.”

The grin fades, embarrassment covering his features, “We don’t need to talk about that...” he mumbles, handing Dean the key. 

“Yeah, sure we don’t...” Dean sets the backpacks down in the kitchen on the island, looking at the note John taped to the fridge, “He said he won’t be back until next month..” Dean acknowledges in a soft tone.

“Does that mean we need to get jobs again?” Sammy asks with a groan.

“No, you don’t have to, I will, and I think he gave me enough for this week, so hopefully I can get approved by next week, or Bobby and Elen will let us eat there until I can get a job.”

Sam makes a sound of disapproval, “I’ll try to get a job too, it’s not all on you, Dean...” he says quietly.

“I’m the older brother, it is my job, and on top of that, you’re fifteen, I don’t think there’s going to be many jobs available for people your age,” Dean rests his head in his hands, sighing softly, “Nothing for you to worry about, you go on up to your room and start unpacking, I’ll be in mine, if we don’t get it all done today, don’t worry, we can finish tomorrow, take Thursday off, and deal with the rest whenever we get time.” 

Sam stares at him worriedly, but nods, deciding that now isn’t the time to try an argue with Dean, especially about something like this. He heads up to his bedroom, Dean staying in the kitchen for a few more minutes before heading to his own room to begin unpacking.

Halfway through unpacking, Dean stumbles across a photo album, he pulls it out of the box, looking at the white and black checkered fabric. He sits on the floor, leaning against the wall as he cracks it open, looking through it, pictures from before his mom passed, when dad wasn’t gone all the time and still cared about them. He smiles to himself as he recalls the stories and memories the photos each represent, when him and Sammy went to Niagara Falls for the first time and Sam wandered off. Dad and mom looked everywhere for him for the rest of the day and he ended up being by the Impala at the end of the day with a nice old lady who had been trying to help him find his family. Dean vaguely recalled it since Sammy was only three and he was five, but what came back made him chuckle.

He closes the book after he finishes, getting up and reverently putting it back in the box, not having anywhere safe to put it yet and wanting to preserve all he could, getting back to work after assuring himself that it will be safe.

Sam knocks on Dean’s open door at around 7pm. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asks, grunting softly as he removes his record player from a large box, Sam coming over to help him since the box was more form fitting and not cooperating with Dean. “Thanks.”

“No problem, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat..?” Sam asks with a tinge of uncertainty in his tone.

Dean gently places the record player on the floor, taking the empty box and throwing it into the pile with the other empty boxes, dusting himself off afterwards, he smacks his thighs lightly, “Uh, yeah, of course, what do you want?” He asks, sounding slightly breathless.

“You seem to like Biggerson’s, and I can just get a salad.”

“I thought you’d want to pick something up from the store and make something...”

“Nah, I’m tired and I’m sure you are too, let’s not add to the pain.”

Dean stares at him for a moment before shrugging, “Alright, if you say so, chief,” he says absently, Sam smiling and turning to leave, Dean following behind, getting the keys and locking the door while Sam gets in the Impala. 

He stares at the Novak house while he turns the car on, listening as the engine turns over and the loud purring of the engine afterwards, Dean exhales quietly, turning the radio up and turning around in the gravel driveway, driving up to the main road and to the nearest Biggerson’s.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next week or so, school passes quickly during the day, after which Dean and Sam return home to do homework and unpack more, Dean having been offered a job with their surrogate father, Bobby Singer, an offer that he graciously accepted, working on cars at Bobby’s shop. More furniture and boxes are dropped off at the house over the course of the week, but they’re easily able to be brought into the house, unpacked, and put up or put together by one of the boys. The weekend passes all too quickly, Dean getting the offer from Bobby on Friday after Engineering, the class he teaches, and Dean’s first day being on Wednesday, Sam and Dean put extra effort into getting their rooms and the kitchen up and running, the bathroom and half of the living room getting unpacked and put together in their scramble to finish the aforementioned rooms.   
  
Wednesday flies by, school, work, go home, make dinner, bathe, sleep, repeat, not a minute wasted, not a second to spare. Monday, Friday, and Saturday are Dean’s off days, and god is he glad for that, a week in and he’s already had his first quizzes in each class and has to start preparing for his first test next week.   
  
By Friday, Dean’s already rethinking his whole schedule and how to change it for his and Sam’s benefit, sitting in Baby and waiting for his little brother, parked in the emergency lane. Sam exits the building, three figures with him, Dean looks up to see the Novaks joining Sam, Gabe and Sam talking while Balthazar and Castiel stay silent, Cas waving at Dean when they make eye contact, the same move he pulls in the halls and in class.

  
“Hey, Deano, say, our big bros can’t pick us up today... would you be a doll and drop us off?” Gabe asks, leaning down and popping his head in the open window.

  
Dean looks up at the male, staring at him for a moment, then Sam, then Cas. He sighs softly, “Alright, get in..” 

  
Gabriel opens the back door, about to get in when Balthazar pushes him out of the way, sliding in quickly so he can get a seat next to the open window. Gabe huffs slightly, sliding in next and shooting his brother a dirty look. Cas is about to get in when Sam puts a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, you can get in the front with Dean and I’ll sit back here with these two,” Sam says with a small smile, a gesture Cas returns.

  
“Thank you, Sam,” he says, genuine appreciation in his tone while he watches Sam get in the seat before getting in the front passenger’s seat himself.

  
The three in the back are squished together like sardines, Balthazar voicing his opinion on the subject the whole ride home, Gabriel and Sam practically sitting on each other after Balthazar pushes Gabe, the two uncomfortable and embarrassed at their reactions to the situation, their faces flushing after Gabe ends up on Sam, Balthazar either not caring enough to mention it or not caring enough, and knowing him, it was probably the former.

  
Cas sits silently in the passenger’s seat, staring out at the passing foliage and buildings while music plays quietly on the radio, his brothers arguing in the back and drowning the song out with their bickering. Dean and Sam also stay silent, neither knowing what to say or being energized enough to try and come up with something.

  
Dean pulls into their driveway, Gabriel and Balthazar confused as to why they're pulling into their neighbor’s driveway state their obvious concerns, Castiel explaining that the Winchester’s are their new neighbors and killing any hesitation or fear that accompanied pulling into the wrong driveway.

  
The group exits the car, Balthazar running over to the fence and jumping over it, Gabriel thanking Dean and following his older brother.

  
“Those two are....” Dean trails off, watching the brothers in their race back to their house.

  
Cas rakes his hair back, “Annoying? I couldn’t agree more..” he says with a small chuckle, finishing Dean’s sentence for him.

  
Dean nods slightly, “I was just going to say easily excitable, but yeah, I guess that explains it too...”

  
Sam coughs quietly, drawing Castiel and Dean’s attention for a moment. “Keys,” Sam says expectantly.

  
“Oh, yeah, sorry...” Dean grabs the keys from his jacket pocket and tosses them over to Sam, Sam catching them and giving him a short smile as thanks.

  
Cas and Dean watch as the Novak brothers disappear into the house, Cas closing his door and walking around the car to stand beside Dean afterward. 

  
“Thanks for giving us a ride, I’m really sorry to have bothered you, but our brothers were both unavailable,” Cas says a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

  
“It’s no problem, Cas, it’s not like we were going out of our way to bring you guys back to your house.”

  
”But even so, I feel bad asking you, so, to make it up to you, I was wondering if you'd be opposed to joining us for dinner?”

  
Dean looks over at Cas, ”You don’t have to do that, you know that, right?”

  
”Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't want to... if you don’t want to think of it as a gesture of thanks, think of it as us welcoming you to the neighborhood, something that I believe is long overdue...”

  
They stare at each other for a moment before Dean looks away, ”Alright, when would you like us to come over?”

  
Castiel makes a content noise as Dean relents, ”I was hoping tomorrow? Maybe Sunday night if you can’t tomorrow.”

  
Dean scoffs quietly, a small smile appearing on his face, “We’ll be there tomorrow,” he says after a few moments, looking back at Castiel.

  
Cas smiles softly, looking back at his house for a moment, he exhales through his nose before beginning his trek back to the Novak residence, careful to not get caught on the fence when climbing over it. He stops once he plants his feet on the ground, turning to face Dean. “Thank you, Dean,” he says before turning back around and running toward his house.

  
Dean watches as he leaves, patting the roof of the car and heading inside once he sees Cas enter the house, looking around at the mostly clean surroundings, he exhales softly, heading up to his room. He checks on Sam before going into his own room, his little brother on his laptop and lying on his bed, headphones on his head a focused expression painting his face.

  
The walls are empty for now, Dean planning on hanging shelving up in their rooms whenever he’s able to go out and find some that would fit the faded green color in his room and the faded blue color in Sammy’s. After entering his room, Dean throws himself on his bed, rolling over, he pulls out his phone, going through the albums on it and eventually choosing a Blue Oyster Cult album, ‘Fire of Unknown Fortune’. He stares at the ceiling, listening to one song after another, then the next album, then the next, and so on, the sun setting and darkness filling his room, his eyes begin to shut as he lets the darkness consume him, welcoming sleep and temporary peace with open arms.


End file.
